Haunted for Life
by Anonymous D. Disclosure
Summary: Becasue of being in the wrong place at the wrong time Sakura is now cursed for life with the ability to see ghosts, but her new client wont move on . . .
1. Prologue

Haunted for life  
  
Chapter one  
  
Cursed  
  
By: Qleo-chan  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hi I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and my most deep darkest secret is . . . I'm cursed for life. Okay I know it sounds weird, and stupid, and just something you'd read in a fiction book. But this is no joke. I'm cursed, and it's all thanks to my stupid naïve 5 year old self.  
  
I just had to get caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, even though the lady said it was destiny. Destiny my ass, there is no such thing if you ask me, and ever since then, I've been cursed with what she'd call 'gift'.  
  
Gift, does a gift include you being haunted for the rest of your life? Well if it was, then I've been misinformed about gifts all my life. I hate my life, and the worst part is, I have no boyfriend. 18 and with out a boyfriend, wow what I great life my world is. But then again who would want to be the boyfriend of a girl who is haunted her whole life.  
  
I mean I don't think I would like to go around knowing that the person I'm supposedly in love with has practically no time for me. And it's true, I barley finish my homework at night.  
  
And my teachers are always yelling at me, asking me the most obvious questions . . . well at least to me they are. And what about those stares I get from people on the streets, ya I know people star at me, who wouldn't stare at a person who is talking to thin air. God I know I would.  
  
Well I wouldn't say I'm talking to thin air, more like something close to air. Lucky everyone doesn't have to hear them or see them, or feel guilty about ignoring them, because they don't even know they exist.  
  
It seems like I'm the only one who does, along with that witch who gave me this stupid curse, who totally annoys me with her riddles that I never understand till it's to late.  
  
And practically all my friends think I'm nuts and dump me, my only true friend you could say, is Tomoyo. Though I'm not sure if it counts when your best friend's you cousin.  
  
All that I can say is that I blame this all on Syaoran Li, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I wouldn't be stuck with this stupid curse, and that stupid witch, I wish he would just. . . die!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Go ahead kill me for typing another story, I couldn't help it! Oh ya and I started another original story . . . as I said I couldn't help it. Yes I'm still going to continue my so many other stories, I wont give up a single one, it'll just take me a while longer now to update. Hey I know people that only update like every half year. So be thankful.  
  
O ya I still have to start my story that I'm doing for all my punk/rock friends, he he he, I know you're going to kill me.  
  
Wait how many stories I am doing now, let's count . . .  
  
TTMOL (true meaning of love) FL (forbidden love) TMKT (the most kawaii-est thang) HEA ff.net style (happily ever after) HEA fp.com style (happily ever after) TBOL (the betrayal of love) TLOM (the legend of Matarinia) HFL (haunted for life) 13GO30 (13 going on 30) BTBM (born to be miserable)  
  
Wow 10 stories, he he he don't kill me, okay I'm probably going to update my FF stories more then my FP stories, so be happy.  
  
Now if you don't mind I have to go start BTBM, finish the rest of the other chapters, then go do my sisterly duties and yell at my brother.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Almost forgot to type that.  
  
Qleo-chan 


	2. Hating The One and Only

Haunted For Life Chapter 1 Hating the One and Only

"Hey Sakura, how's Mike?" Tomoyo asked as they walked down the street to school.

"He moved on finally, he was so utterly obsessed with killing his twin I did not know what would have happened if he hadn't thought of Hilary." Sakura sighed as she remembered Mike. He was the ghost that had just recently drifted into her room, seeking revenge on his twin brother Michael.

"Well that's good to hear; hopefully you won't get any more clients soon." Tomoyo said.

Ya Sakura could see, and talk to ghosts, not just that, but she could feel then, touch them, hurt them . . . or they could hurt her. It was a risky business, and it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Li, Syaoran.

He had accidentally run into Tomoyo, so he says, and Tomoyo backed him up. And was to inform her to meet her at a certain place at a certain time. Though he got it all mixed up causing her to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

And she ran into this creepy lady who had said she was _'the one'_, and then cast a spell on her. She woke up the next morning to be in her bed, like it was just a bad dream. Oh but when she went outside, she would see all these people sulking around, crying out for help pulling at peoples arms, and yelling for help. But they couldn't hear them, they couldn't feel them, they couldn't see them . . .

But Sakura could, and Sakura could their whining, and cries for help. But they thought she was just like the rest. Until a girl that was just about Sakura's age now grabbed her sleep, and of course Sakura had to react on instinct and turn to her.

The girl was obviously surprised. And caused quite and commotion among the dead. It seems like they ere sulking around for years, no one being able to help them. And they were sulking for years Sakura soon found out.

&&&Flash Back&&&

_"You can see me!" The girl sheered to the five year old girl._

_"Of course I can see you," the small girl said kind of confused._

_"You don't know what I am . . ." the girl said trailing off._

_"You're a girl," Sakura said matter of factly._

_"And a dead one at that," The girl said sadly._

_"If you are dead, then how can I see you?" She asked._

_"Because you have been granted the gift . . . or curse, to see **'us'**." She said._

_"What do you mean by **'us'**?" The small girl asked._

_"Us ghosts!" The girl said flying to the sky as she hollered._

_"You are the only person who can see us, besides Madame Mishita," She replied, coming back to the ground._

_"G-ghost!!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran for her life. _

_She ran till she ran into somebody, or some ghost. "Help me!" He old man cried to her. Sakura screamed again and ran, with a pack of ghost right behind her, moaning._

_She ran then hit into no other then the cause for all this, "Watch were you're going Kinomoto!" He sneered at her._

_"You!" Sakura yelled._

_"Ya me, what do you want?!" Syaoran snapped back at her._

_"It's your entire fault!" Sakura really didn't know if it was, but she needed someone to blame. _

_He raised an eyebrow at her, "What is baka?" He asked rudely._

_"I hate you; I wish you were never born!" Sakura yelled._

_Sakura's eyes widened, they were caching up to her, and they were coming!_

_"AHHHH!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran past him running for her dear life._

_Syaoran shrugged his shoulders._

_Sakura kept running till she led herself to a tent, with stars and moons symbols on it._

_A lady dressed in gypsy clothing, came out with heavy makeup, and lots of bracelets, and necklaces on._

_"Welcome Sakura," the lady said._

_"You were the lady from yesterday," Sakura said panting heavily._

_"Yes, I am, and I see you have figured out your gift," She said smiling._

_"GIFT!?" Sakura yelled._

_"Yes gift," The lady repeated with a small chuckle._

_"Come in . . ." The lady opened the curtain to the tent, and led her in._

_She explained to her, how an accident will cause only the 'gifted' to see the non-living. And their job was to help then to their next life. The accident was the small push you needed to receive the last part of your blessing._

_After more talk and explanation, Madame Mishita dismissed the girl. Outside, only the girl from the morning was there._

_"I guess I'm supposed to help you . . ." Sakura said staring white faced at the ghost._

_"Thank you . . ." _

&&&End Of Flashback&&&

The girl wasn't able to help her first ghost, but the ghost ended up helping her helping other ghosts move on. Mia that was her name. Sakura soon tried to figure out how to help her move on, but their seemed to be no cure for her. Son Mia moved away from Sakura, she used to spend her days in Sakura's room, or trailing after her, keeping her clients occupied, while she slept, and helping her with her problems.

But she had to leave; she had to be with the one she loved. Matt, she stayed haunting his room, instead of hers.

But she visited sometimes.

Sakura felt herself bumping into someone, loosing her train of thought.

"Watch where you're going Kinomoto!" Syaoran growled at her.

"Go to hell Li!" Sakura retorted.

"I would gladly go anywhere where you're not." He retorted back at her.

The start of school bell rang, and the two enemies' barley broke the glare upon each other to go to their homerooms, which unfortunately, they had together.

"I hate you!" Syaoran growled from behind her as their math teacher blabbered away.

"And what, you think I don't?!" She hissed back.

"Slut!"

"Bastard!"

"Baka!"

"Ass whole!"

"Prostitute!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Daughter of a whore!"

Sakura tried to slam her fist in his o so perfect face. But he caught her fist before she could make contact.

"Miss. Kinomoto, Mr. Li!" The sensei yelled.

"Principal office! Now!" He ordered them.

"Yes Terada-sensei," they mumbled as the staked off towards the office.

"Gosh Sakura that's the second time this week you two have been sent to the office for fighting in class!" Tomoyo said.

"It's his fault, he started it!" Sakura argued.

"But you continued it!" Tomoyo retorted.

"I hate him so much!" Sakura yelled pulling at her hair.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him!"

"Sakura it wasn't his fault, just a misunderstanding," Tomoyo defended him.

"Who's side are you on!?" Sakura asked frustrated.

"I'm on no ones side, Sakura" Tomoyo said before she staked off.

"I hope you die, and rot in hell, you damn Li!" Sakura hissed under her breath before she stalked off.

Wow, it's soo short, but I want to finish this stuff anf get 'em posted up, and iw ant to do me website. And post it up. Guess what's ganna happen next.

Ugg on with the contest thingy . . . .

Of course I'm having a contest, it starts once you have read this. You have to guess what my country is, not where I live, like my origin. YA I know it sounds gay, my friends mad me do it, this is how it goes, in your reviews you guess where u think I come from, my friends r not aloud to participate! Only 1 guess per review! If u do more, you guesses r automatically disqualified, this contest will last 4 weeks, in other words a month. I will post up in my settings, and in my stories what were guessed wrong. If you win the prize will be me drawing you your favorite character in 1 of my stories, yes, it can be CCS or a character I totally created, and a preview of whats ganna happen next in my next chapter(s) of your fav of my stories, u can pic 2 if ya lik. I will pronounce the winner once the person guesses right, then u are to somehow give me ur e-mail address, if I don't already got it, and I will send you your prize. If no one wins in those 4 weeks no one gets a prize, if when I check my reviews and more then 1 person guessed right u all get the prize, I will be giving hints every now and then in my updated so plzzzz RR!!!!!

**_Qleo-chan_**

Oh ya REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
